Deadshot
}} Deadshot, real name Floyd Lawton, is an assassin for hire that will take on anyone and anywhere as he has no evil agenda other than his next paycheck. History Deadshot was hired to assassinate Aquaman. After badly wounding the ruler of Atlantis, Deadshot was captured and interrogated by the Justice League. After being threatened by Batman, he did not know the name of his client but his payment of recovered Spanish doubloons pointed towards Orm as part of a plot where Aquaman's traitorous brother Orm seizes the throne and invade the surface world.Idem, "The Enemy Below" Deadshot later appeared looting in Metropolis after Superman's alleged death. He was captured by Batman and presumably sent to prison. For his documented crimes (and undoubtedly many undocumented ones), Floyd Lawton was given a death sentence by electric chair. But minutes before his execution, he was given a reprieve by Colonel Rick Flagg, Jr. In exchange for his cooperation with a secret government agency, he would eventually be given a pardon. He was teamed with three other criminals and Flagg on the squad Task Force X and given a particularly dangerous mission: infiltrate the Justice League Watchtower. Though skeptical, Lawton, Plastique, Flagg and Captain Boomerang snuck aboard successfully. However, their presence did not go unnoticed and Task Force X was forced to engage the Justice League in combat after their cover's blown. The squad managed to complete their mission: recovering the powerful Annihilator armor. Deadshot escaped with most of the team sans Plastique. Task Force X was not disbanded following the mission. Lawton was promised by Flagg and Amanda Waller that Cadmus would be making use of the reluctant team’s services for a full five years…or until their deaths, whichever came first. There are no records of Deadshot’s further adventures. Weapons and Abilities Deadshot is one of the greatest marksmen in the world. His standard suit is equipped with wrist-mounted projectile weapons and is well-armored. Besides his normal armaments, Deadshot is proficient in the use of many other weapons, and is a dangerous hand-to-hand combatant as well. Background information In the DC Comics universe, Deadshot was a relatively minor foe of Batman until his character was completely revamped in the 1980s. He has been established as perhaps the best marksman alive within DC, and his reputation is currently much closer to the mid-to-upper tier of human criminals. Deadshot has gained popularity not just for his DCAU cameos, but for his well-written recent depictions in comics. He has appeared with the Suicide Squad (upon which Task Force X is based) and even more prominently with the Secret Six, a group of career criminals who hire themselves out to the highest bidder and occasionally find themselves (often willingly) on the side of the law, rather than opposing it. His dynamic with the revamped Catman has been essential to the rising reputation of both characters among readers. Voice actor Michael Rosenbaum reportedly based his performance as Deadshot upon the voice of actor Kevin Spacey which is an interesting coincidence as Spacey would go on to portray Lex Luthor (a role also played by Rosenbaum on the TV series Smallville and in a roundabout way in the episode "The Great Brain Robbery") in the 2006 film Superman Returns. Appearances * "The Enemy Below, Part I" * "Only A Dream, Part I" * "Hereafter" * " " References External links * Category:A to Z Category:Justice League rogues Category:Mercenaries Category:Task Force X members Category:Individuals proficient in marksmanship Category:Stryker's Prison inmates